durararafandomcom-20200224-history
Kyouhei Kadota
Kyouhei Kadota (門田 京平, Kadota Kyōhei) is a member of the Dollars and a former member of the Blue Squares. Kyouhei leads a small gang comprised of himself and his close friends Walker Yumasaki, Erika Karisawa, and Saburo Togusa. The four of them are almost always seen together and are fairly well known around the Dollars. Characteristics Appearance Kyouhei is a tall young man with brown eyes whose usual attire consists of a teal jacket with jeans and a black do-rag. A short-sleeved version of his jacket appears in the summer OVA. When not wearing his hat, he is shown to have slicked-back brown hair. Personality Kyouhei tries to portray himself as the calm and collected type. He always approaches a subject with a serious mindset but he is not above goofing around with his friends if there is no harm in it. He is shown to be perceptive and able to discern others' intentions with ease. Physically speaking, Kyouhei has handled more than his fair share of street fights and is very skilled in hand-to-hand combat. He has also shown to have a bit of a heroic streak; he often helps others out, especially his friends, and is always willing to give out friendly advice if needed. His sense of justice was exemplified when he saved Saki Mikajima without hesitation, despite the fact that it meant rebelling against one of the largest gangs in the city, and again when he spies on Yagiri Pharmaceuticals after discovering the company's ties to missing people. Kyouhei is also charismatic, as he has a large number of friends whom he can call on for favors even outside of his usual circle. Background Not much is known about Kyouhei's early life other than that he attended Raijin Academy along with Izaya, Shizuo, and Shinra. Like Izaya, he wears the junior high uniform despite being in high school, for unknown reasons. During his high school years, he encounters Kazane Kinomiya, who asks him about Shinra. He later encounters Saburo, who seeks to fight him due to rumors he was the new leader of Raira's delinquents. When they were about to fight, six guys from Purple Gamble attack Saburo. Kyouhei then beats up the Purple Gang members and saves Saburo. He and Saburo encounter Erika and Walker while checking out Fake Blue Squares members. He, Saburo, Erika, and Walker became good friends early on and even joined the Blue Squares together. During the gang war with the Yellow Scarves, Kyouhei grew disgusted with how their boss handled things and betrayed them during the final confrontation. He and the others rescued Saki Mikajima and took her to the hospital, renouncing their allegiance to the Blue Squares in the process. A few months later, Kyouhei and his crew were later invited to join the Dollars. He agreed, seeing it as a good idea at the time, and soon became one of the more vocal and well-regarded members. Synopsis Dollars/Mika Harima Arc Kyouhei first appeared in the series when Walker and Erika are about to torture a thug for information regarding their missing friend, Kaztano. He tells the kidnapper that his friend talked and they have all the information they need and informs the kidnapper that they are with the Dollars. While Walker and Erika wonder who might be the anonymous leader of the Dollars, Kyouhei does not answer them but believes it to be Izaya. Kyouhei and his gang become suspicious of Yagiri Pharmaceuticals as the source of all the missing undocumented immigrants in town. Later, they find Mika Harima after she runs away from Mikado's apartment, and Kyouhei takes her to meet with Celty during the first Dollars meeting. Saika Arc Kyouhei and the others drive around at night looking for the slasher since it attacked a Dollars member. Kyouhei sees a man following Anri Sonohara after dark, and he and Saburo note the man has red eyes. They hit him with the van, but he rises and continues trying to slash Anri. Celty blocks him with Shooter, and Shizuo rips the door off of Saburo's van and incapacitates the slasher. Kyouhei and the others attempt to interrogate the alleged slasher about the recent attacks but get nothing out of him. Eventually, they leave him tied up on the side of the road. Yellow Scarves Arc Kyouhei discusses with his crew the recent resurgence of Yellow Scarves members around town. Masaomi asks to talk with the group, and Kyouhei brings them to a private room in Russia Sushi to discuss the situation between the color gangs. Kyouhei tells him do what his gut says but also warns him that the Dollars will fight back eventually. Denis, angry at them for talking about gang warfare in his restaurant, throws a knife across their table, telling them to change their conversation or take it elsewhere. ]]Kyouhei later participates in helping Anri escape from the Yellow Scarves. Remembering Horada from their Blue Squares days and realizing that the situation has finally gotten out of control, Kyouhei and Saburo gather a group of thirty Dollars members and infiltrate one of the Yellow Scarves meetings. He and the others witness Masaomi confronting Horada, as well as the arrival of Mikado and Anri. As Horada pulls out a gun and is about to order their deaths, Kyouhei springs his trap and the warehouse erupts into chaos. Amidst the confusion, Kyouhei's gang brings Masaomi to Raira General Hospital, where Saki is still living. Hollywood Arc Kyouhei, Walker, and Erika are hanging out when they spot Mairu and Kururi being harassed by a few members of Toramaru. Kyouhei and Mairu easily dispatch them while one of the younger members runs off to get back up. Kyouhei tells the twins to head home but they insist on searching for the black motorbike. Kyouhei sees that they aren't going to back down and offers them a ride to a safer place than a back alley. Kyouhei calls Saburo and, as they are about to get into the van, several Toramaru members begin chasing after them. As they drive away, Erika and Walker spot Mikado and the others getting harassed by remnants of the Yellow Scarves. They cut off the Yellow Scarves and rush Mikado, Anri, and Aoba into their already crowded van. Kyouhei apologizes for getting them mixed up in their own problems. After several hours, they run into Celty who is also being chased by Toramaru and the ten of them begin a grand chase through the streets of Ikebukuro. Eventually, Celty sees an overpass and gets an idea. She tells Kyouhei via her cell phone and he agrees. After Celty makes her net at the entrance to the overpass, Kyouhei drops everyone off a few blocks away form a police station while he and Saburo go to give Celty a hand. When they arrive, they get ready for a huge brawl when Egor bursts out of the bag Celty was carrying. The assassin tells them to run away while he dealt with Toramaru. Ruri Hijiribe also joins the fight while Kyouhei and the others watch on. Kyouhei and Saburo then drop everyone off at their homes and attend the hotpot party at Celty and Shinra's place the next day. Akane Arc After separating from Walker and Erika, Kyouhei starts walking and notices Chikage Rokujou following him. When they get to a more secluded street, Kyouhei confronts Chikage about why he was following him. Kyouhei soon realizes that Chikage is the one responsible for the recent attacks on the Dollars and Chikage attacks him. Kyouhei asks if Chikage was there to avenge the guys that were beaten up during the chase with Celty. Chikage denies that, saying those men got what was coming to them. Chikage reveals that several of their members were attacked unprovoked a few weeks ago along with their friends and relatives who weren't in the gang to begin with. Kyouhei explains the "no rules" policy in the dollars and asks why Chikage was after him instead of the guys who attacked their gang. Chikage states that everyone called Kyouhei the "boss" of the Dollars. Kyouhei says that there is no real leader in the Dollars, comparing the "chain of command" in dollars to a swarm of locusts or a school of fish (the founder is in there somewhere but no one can tell who it is). Eventually, Kyouhei suggests they take their battle somewhere else and the two of them take a taxi to Raira and resume their fight in the practice fields. Dollars and Blue Squares Arc They have a fierce brawl with both Kyouhei and Chikage becoming heavily bruised and exhausted. Eventually, Kyouhei comes out on top by a thin margin due to Chikage passing out before he does. The two of them wake up and Chikage admits defeat but feels ashamed to having lost twice in a row (due to his "fight" with Shizuo). Chikage sensed that Kyouhei pulled his punches due him being injured but Kyouhei says that he just didn't want to get sent to prison for going too far. Kyouhei then asks Chikage to withdraw Toramaru from Ikebukuro but promises to find the guys who attacked his gang and make them apologize. Chikage is surprised at how easily Kyouhei would sell out other Dollars members like that but Kyouhei just says that there's no rule that said he couldn't. Kyouhei also states that he's doing this not as a member of the dollars but simply as Kyouhei Kadota and that he hates those who involve innocent people in a gang war. Chikage calls Kyouhei a scoundrel and he replies that the Dollars are full of them. The two are interrupted by several rogue dollars members who want to beat Chikage and Kyouhei to increase their reputation. When it becomes clear that, even though they're injured, Kyouhei and Chikage can still go toe to toe with them, they reveal their hostages, Chikage's girlfriend, Non, along with several of her friends. Just as the rogue Dollars move in for the kill, Walker, Erika, Saburo, and several other Dollars members who were against the kidnapping appear and lend a hand. They get the girls to safety while several Toramaru members also arrive to help Chikage. With numbers on their side, the good Dollars and Toramaru proceed to duke it out with the rogue Dollars in the practice fields of Raira academy. Eventually, the whole battle is interrupted by the arrival of Shizuo with Vorona's bike on his shoulder. He came to take out the kidnappers and proceeds to knock the leader into the air and across the field. Realizing that they're outmatched, the remaining rogue Dollars retreat. After Shizuo switches his attention to Vorona, Erika starts giggling after Chikage limps away with Non. Kyouhei asks Erika what she's so giddy about and Erika states her newest fantasy about Kyouhei and Chikage, much to everyone's chagrin. With the fighting finally over, Kyouhei and the others head home. Dragon Zombie Arc Kyouhei isn't seen until the end with Saburo and Walker at Russia Sushi. As the three of them talk, Kyouhei sees Masaomi enter with a yellow scarf around his neck. Kadota's Coma Arc In the beginning it tells Kyouhei's point of view of humans. He thinks that humans are simple wooden rods. If he were to use a metaphor, the human heart was a coarse rope, bound together from various components. If it were a wooden rod or a stone in question, what was broken would never again return to its original state, but when it came to humans, even if the only part left unbroken was no more than the thinnest, most fragile spider thread - there would always be the possibility of recovery. He thinks that because his father did too. When Masaomi asks him if he wanted to quit the Dollars and join the Yellow scarves Kyouhei tells him that he wanted everyone in the group to decide on that matter. After Masaomi leaves, Denis tells them if they talk anything more dangerous then what they talked about in that room there'll be another mark on the wall. Then he tells Kyouhei that Masaomi is probably trying to repay him for what he did. Kyouhei replies that he thinks Masaomi has a sneaky plan coming up. Later Kyouhei is walking down the streets thinks about the situation with the Dollars being more violent and Masaomi and Mikado's friendship. When he was thinking a car hits him causing Kyouhei to go into a coma for the rest of the arc. He does have surgery at one point and the surgery goes out well. Final Curtain Arc Kyouhei wakes up from his coma. He breaks out of the hospital and goes to Celty's apartment. Trivia * His hobbies include reading and ink and wash paintings. * It was Izaya who gave Kyouhei the nickname "Dota-chin." * He sang Tsuppari High School Rock 'n Roll in the rapping CD. * Kyouhei's last name, Kadota, is a type of fig. * He is a fan of Dengeki Bunko light novels. In the anime's second season, he admits to reading A Certain Magical Index. Gallery Kyouhei character sheet.png|Season two character sheet Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Male Category:Human Category:Van Gang Category:Dollars Category:Blue Squares Category:Raijin Students